End of the Road
by literati-05
Summary: He thought he was over her, but he could never be more wrong. When Dean meets Rory again, he sees an opportunity. Rory however has different views. Dean’s story... Lit/FutureFic R/R, cause that's what all the cool kids are doing.. J/K :)


****

A/**N**: I got a little side-tracked while I was writing my fic in progress, _Through it All_. Okay, 'a little' is an understatement, but I was sad after the whole Lit boat went downhill, (I know boats can't go downhill...) I had to read fics to make myself feel better. I read a couple of future fics and I decided to try it out. Before I was Lit, I was a little Narco, (Sh.. don't tell anyone..) and when I did convert, I felt a little bad because of the obscenities I used while Dean showed up. I decided to cut the guy some slack, but it's still Lit! I read it over, and though it's in his POV, I can't seem to make myself be nice to him... Oh well.

****

Di**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r: If you wanna sue me for claiming I own Gilmore Girls, it's probably because _you_ own Gilmore Girls, so be happy that you got something I apparently don't. 

****

Su**m**m**a**r**y**: He thought he was over her, but he could never be more wrong. When Dean meets Rory again, he sees an opportunity. Rory however has different views. Dean's story...

Now on with the show.... (er.. story)

En**d** o**f** t**h**e **R**o**a**d

In the middle of dodging weird coke addicts, and drug dealers, he tried to make a mental note to himself: never help anyone. Ever. Look where it got him now! Here he was trekking through the streets of New York, and doing what? Getting his little sister a Frappicino. He looked around as he stopped on a corner. Though New York really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, there seemed to be a large amount of people walking around him that made him nervous. He surveyed the area around him and saw instantly what he was looking for. A coffee shop, a beautiful, real coffee shop! Starbucks exact. 

The bell above the door rang as he walked into the Cafe. In a way it reminded him of Stars Hollow; to be exact, Luke's. He had never really been close to Luke. Luke down right hated him when he was dating Rory. He had even come to blows with him once. He didn't seem to mind however when Rory left him for Jess. Just the thought of Rory sent him into a downward spiral. Rory was the first girl he ever actually loved; truly loved. He never found anyone else after her, and in a way, he didn't want to. When people encouraged him to date, he told himself that Rory wasn't his life, he needed to move on. After all, it had been eight years since he had a real, meaningful relationship. Never the less he needed to get over her. He stepped over to counter and waited for the cashier to look up. 

"Hi, how may I help you, sir?"

"Uh... Could I get one of those Frappy- things?" 

He noticed the cashier flinched a bit as he tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "A Frappicino?"

"Sure."

"We have more than one, sir."

"Vanilla?"

"Size?"

He looked over the counter where three cups lay clearly labeled with their sizes. "Grande."

"And your name?"

"Well actually, it for my sister, Clara.." The cashier glared at him as he shifter uncomfortably in his place. " Dean. It's Dean."

The cashier took a permanent marker out of his front pocket and in scrawly letters, wrote his name. "Your drink will be ready in a moment." The man said in a mono-tone voice.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. He stepped off to the side to wait for his drink. He peered over the counter to watch them make the drinks. Two girls stood gushing about their palms, trying to tell each other's future. He cleared his throat rather loudly. It caused the two girls to look over at him in disgust. 

"Hi," He peered at the worker's nametag. "Mel. Sorry to bother you, but when is my drink going to be ready?"

Mel didn't say a word but took another cup off the counter, the only one besides his. She made the drink quickly and it surprised him that they would directly do this to make him angry. Mel held the drink up and called out the person's name. 

"Ror?" 

"In a sec, Mel!"

Wait "Ror?" Was he hearing right? Did he just hear Rory's voice? He scanned the room quickly top try to catch a glimpse of her but was unlucky. He heard foot steps from another direction. Dean panicked and did the only thing he could think to do; he turned to face a near-by plant.

"Okay here." 

"You come here too often."

"Hey, I'm putting you through med-school!" He heard Mel scoff and eventually laugh. 

"Guess what? Some loser came in today, and didn't even know what he was ordering."

"Be nice Mel. Not everyone's coffee-oriented as us."

"I only am because I have to be. You're the freak." 

"Hey!" They both started to laugh. "

"Oh! Ryan's with you! He's such a cutie. Now _him_, you should bring more often."

"That's very funny. He never gets anything." 

"That's why, less work for me. I _do_ get paid by the hour." He heard Rory laugh again and walk away and only then did he dare to turn around. Great, first Jess and now Ryan. He moved over to the counter again and caught Mel's attention.

"Hey coffee-girl! I need my drink!" He said in a demanding voice. Mel raised her eyebrow and passed him her drink, obviously offended.

He needed to go to talk to Rory, Ryan or no Ryan. He looked around the cafe again and finally saw her. Rory hadn't changed much. To him, she was a beautiful as always. There was no one around her and it brought a smile to his face. He walked over boldly, determined to get there before he decided to back out of it. At the last second, he did, he walked away quickly but to his demise, he knocked Mel again, who was serving drinks. Mel glared at him as he quickly apologized. 

"Dean?"

Dean turned around, trying to get his best 'surprised face' on. "Hey, Rory!" 

He walked over again shyly. She stood up and to his surprise, hugged him impulsively. Dean smiled again. "Oh my gosh, How've you been? What are you doing here in New York?"

"Uh.."

"Sorry about that, here sit." She gestured to a sofa seat across from her. 

"Now.. what are you doing here?"

"Actually Clara got into Columbia. She's doing an orientation there right now and since I was in town, I offered to drive her."

"That's great!"

"Not really, the Ivies have gone to her head, I've bring her coffees cause she's the new reigning monarch."

"She deserves it! She's an Ivy girl after all." They shared a laugh but after there was a small silence. 

"So what have you been up to? Doing the news deal?"

Rory blushed. "Yup, the Times."

"Seriously? The New York Times? That's great." He felt like it was old times again.

"Yeah, I've had to tone it down a bit though. This little guy's been keeping me busy." Dean wore a quizzical look on his face, but Rory paid no attention. "Ryan, sweetie, what are you doing there?"

Rory gestured to a boy sitting on the floor by her feet. He was roughly two to three and had smooth curls and Rory's blue eyes. To his surprise he was looking in a block book. Sure they were pictures, but _wow._ Rory patted to the seat next to her. The boy climbed up the sofa, next to Rory. So this was Ryan. Dean sighed in relief as he realized Ryan was a little boy. He remember right after though that if Rory had a son, she would likely have a husband too. He tried not to show his disappointment. 

"This is my little Ryan. My little whiz kid." Rory was practically beaming. _ No kidding._ He thought to himself. He was determined to remain unfazed, though. Dean crawled over to him and bended down so he was eye level with him. 

"Hey, little man, I'm Dean." He waved to him. 

Ryan however frowned. He placed his small hand on Dean's cheek and pushed as hard as he could. "NO!" He crawled into Rory's lap and buried his face in her jacket. "Yucky.." Dean looked at him confused. Rory was in hysterics. 

"So you think that's funny, huh?" He said, trying to act hurt and keep his own laughter down. 

"It's just that his dad calls him that, and I suppose he's a little impatient."

"Oh.. You're waiting for him? Your... Ryan's dad?" He couldn't get himself to say 'husband.' 

Rory nodded. Ryan came out a moment later and acted as if nothing happened. He leaned over Rory's knees at the bag on the floor. "Ham Ham."

"'Ham Ham?" This kid just pulled them all out didn't he?

"That's his stuffed dog. Ham-Ham senior is our dog." She said reaching into the bag.

"That's a smart kid then. I didn't name my first dog anything comprehendible. So how many words does he know?"

"Oh... A lot." Rory thought for a moment. "Mama, Papa, Daddy, Ham-Ham, Ham Ham Two, cookie, yes, no, Fountainhead, yucky.." she said ticking off her fingers. 

"He really likes his dad, huh? And Fountainhead? He knows a three syllable word?"

"Well his wonderful father taught him 'Fountainhead.' And 'yucky' too. he also taught him to construct a sentence with those words." Rory rolled her eyes, but Dean didn't realize why she was upset.

"Daddy!" they both looked to Ryan who eased himself off the couch as quickly as he could. He waddled over to the door. He looked over to Rory who didn't seem fazed; but only smiled. "Here's the celebrity now." She got out of her seat as well.

"Hey, little man!" He heard Ryan erupt in giggles. Did he even dared to turn around?

"Jess! Where have you been? We've been waiting forever!"

Dean turned around in his seat. Sure enough, it was Jess. His heart sank. 

"Stratus wanted a second copy faxed, so I took another fifteen minutes to print and fax."

"You and Stratus are having an affair, I swear it."

"Mrs. Stratus will be flabbergasted."

"Oh shut up. You just took long and..."

"So what, you missed me?"

Rory leaned in and kissed him. "Oh, get over yourself. I'm picking up another Latte before we head out." 

"Well I bet Ryan missed me..." He gestured to his son, in his arms.

"That reminds me! Look who I just ran into!" She pointed over to Dean. "Get acquainted, I'll be back in a second." Rory walked over to the counter as Dean made the rigorous attempt to stand, up talk to the person in Rory's life.

"So Dean.."

"Yeah.. It's good to see you again, Jess." He offered his hand to Jess, but Ryan stopped him before Jess took it. 

"NO!" He glared at him, but Dean only laughed.

"Did you train him to do that or something?" He looked up to Jess who didn't seem to share his joke. 

"I didn't _train_ my son to do anything. He's not a dog."

"Hey, look I didn't mean it like that..."

"I'm sure you didn't." He walked over and picked up the baby bag that Rory had left next to the couch. Rory then came back and with a new coffee in her hand, took the bag from him. 

"So, did you guys catch up?"

"Sure." He said in a gruff voice. 

"Well then, I guess we'll be going. We'll see you around Dean?"

"Uh-huh." Before Rory and Jess left, he caught a glimpse of them together. They looked like a real family. No they _were_ a real family. Dean had given up his chance eight years ago, and now there was nothing he could do about it. 

****

A/**N**: If you review, you would have done one good deed for the day; you'll make me very happy. :) I'm thinking about a spin-off-sequel kind of thing, but tell me what you think. Too long, too short, dumb, what? Like, I said, I think I was a little too harsh to Dean, so tell me. I got all night, REVIEW! 


End file.
